Longest Wait
by NnyFangurl
Summary: In the words of Crazyboy; "WAITING SUUUUCKS!!!"


The Longest Wait  
  
Notes: Well, like 'Crazyboy' I ordered my Director's Cut almost two weeks ago, and i've been flipping out waiting for it! It's still not here! *Glares at the UPS men* Slow!!! So I decided to write my own story about having to write for Nny glory. (True story)  
Disclaimer: I am copyrighted to myself... I guess. Nny belongs to Jhonen..you must bow to him now..  
  
  
  
______________  
  
  
  
  
  
Feb 12th, 2002  
  
  
Mothers, have anything -better- to do then to pester you during internet time. That was my main thought as I grumbled my way downstairs from my third floor bedroom, messy hair, Happy Noodle Boy t-shirt and all. Scrambling into the second floor dining room I looked up at my mom. "What is it?" I muttered quietly, waiting for her to turn around. "I decided to give you, your Valentine's day gift early!" She chimed, holding a small card in her hand. My eyebrow quirked. "Eh?" She took my hand and settled a credit card into my hands. "Here, buy whatever you want." I stared down at it in amazment. Was she kidding me? Was this some sick joke?  
  
  
"I thought you might want those comicbooks you're always going on about at dinner." Damn right I wanted them! I smiled, and thanked her before bolting upstairs. I knew exactly what I wanted. The nearest comic book shop was.. well not near at all. As soon as I was back to my computer, I jumped to slavelabor.com and serveyed my opinions. Buy all 7 issues of Johnny the Homicidal Maniac a piece, or just buy the damn Director's Cut. I decided to get the Director's Cut to avoid the pain in the ass of buying the comics one by one.  
  
"Why the hell do they want my telephone number? I wish *they* had a ordering number so this would be easier.." I grumbled, why couldn't they be like a fast food place? Boom! 5 minutes after ordering Chinese food, they were already at your doorstep with a crooked smile across their faces. I filled all the junk out, and looked at how I was suppost to get it shipped. UPS or airmail. Airmail was like, 15 dollars extra, (geez, they sure know how to rip you off). My mom would have a cow. I may have had the credit card, but I didn't pay the bill. So I went with dopey UPS, plus the UPS guys are hot.  
  
After getting everything done, I got a confirmation e-mail a few moments later, and sighed. So I was going to have to wait now, right? Didn't seem like a big deal.  
  
  
  
  
Feb 14th  
  
"Did anything come mom?"  
  
"It's going to take another week."  
  
Damn them. Shipping is the devil. I stomped outside onto the porch and looked down the street, even if it was early, UPS still would come, right? I watched a car run by, followed by three more, then a fourth. Okay, maybe I don't have patience! Or I hate to wait? "I want my Johnny comics!" I cried, before flopping down in a chair, looking down at my HNB shirt, the same one I always wore.   
  
I watched a few more cars roll by, I slapped a hand over my eyes quickly. "Just vision yourself sitting...reading them all..." If it wasn't for handy-dandy websights, I would've been lost, oh well maybe it would've enlightened the surprise of the issues. It really stunk to live on the other side of the country. Since I had off from school this past week, it was really boring.   
  
Later that day, I drowned myself in watching movies, both old and new -- hey I even watched Rugrats. Listened to music, and kept a sharp eye out for that stinky big UPS truck. My sister dragged me out later on, trying to get my mind off the wait it worked for about two minutes. When I got home, I went to check if anything came, to my downfall, nothing had come.   
  
I HATE VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Feb 16th  
  
  
Okay, i've been sitting here for days... DAAAAAAYS! Damn them! Anyway, I learned my stinky little cousin was coming this morning, so I had to get up and prepare. My aunt and uncle wound up dragging me out to the Museum of Art, for a few hours. I saw Egyptian crap, and was reminded of Johnny. I began to rant to my cousin about the glory that was Jhonen. I received strange looks from my aunt.  
  
When we finally were able to leave, after I was forced to sing Old McDonald, and go back to my house, nothing had come. However, my grandpa dragged me back out to the store, where there he bought the movie 'Atlantis' (M/N: Saw it three times, and fuck I loved it!!!). Oh well, I hadn't seen that Disney movie yet, so what the hell. When I was finally able to sit down, my cousin began to yell that he wanted to watch Mickey Mouse. I dragged him upstairs and sat him down in front of my mother's TV so he could watch his dumb show.   
  
When I was downstairs again, my grandpa put on the movie. It took my mind off waiting for exactly 80 minutes, then I went back to sulking again. My aunt and uncle left after that, as well as the whining cousin. I stole a second movie, and watched it till I fell asleep in gloom.  
  
Feb 18th  
  
Need...  
  
Johnny...  
  
Cannot...   
  
Go...  
  
On...  
  
  
I officially have lost my mind. I promised to maul the UPS guy when he finally showed up. I was upstairs in the attic, watching my mom check her e-mail this afternoon, wondering if she got any e-mails from Slave Labor. I looked back out the window at the vacant street.  
  
Wait..that truck.. that just turned the block.. THE UPS TRUCK!!! I yelled to my mom, that UPS was here, before I bolted downstairs with my mom at my heels. She stopped and rushed across the first floor.   
  
"I hope it's those dang comic books already!" She yelled.  
  
  
I opened the door and burst outside before the UPS guy even reached my porch. When he apporched he was hoping a small box. "Are you expecting something, or just happy to see me?" Man was he hot, and tall. So very...tall. I grabbed the box, with a nod of my head. "Gimme." I stated plainly, before sloppily signing my name on one of those spiffy board thingys, darting back inside.  
  
Finally! Johnny! I looked down at the box in glee, only to realize it had my grandpa's name on it. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I nearly screamed. "Shit!" I called, as I walked into the living room, handing the package over to my mother. "It's for grandpa." Turned out to be those damn pearls he had ordered for my grandma four days earlier. I whined and walked sadly back upstairs to my room.  
  
  
Hurry up, UPS guy! ..Will they NEVER come? 


End file.
